


Sexventures With Gumlee

by 13ERROR13



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Gumball, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Lots of come, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Spanking, also nasty Gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a bunch of small, mostly sexual, adventures with Gumball and Marshall Lee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silicone Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Gumball gets a very surprising gift from Marshall

Gumball’s face went hot, the blush spreading to his ears, turning them from a soft pink to a bright red. He almost didn’t want to touch the silicone, phallic…thing sitting in the pink box.

Peppermint maid had brought said box in earlier, saying that Marshall Lee had told her to give it to him, and he apparently had a big grin on his face.

Gumball poked the toy, feeling it give slightly under his finger. It was a black and bright pink mix, swirled like mixed paint. In a very dirty form. Every moment spent staring and gaping at this toy made the blush darken on Gummy’s face, and made very obscene and dirty thoughts appear in his mind.

He bit his lip, looking to the side, cursing Marshall for everything he is and stands for.

Gummy decided to pick up the toy, surprising himself with how heavy it was. He inspected it, now noticing, with much embarrassment, that it had veins trailing up the shaft, thick at the base.

Gummy looked back in the box and noticed a small, folded note. He picked it up with one hand and flipped it open.

_“Hope you use this while thinking about me ;)”_


	2. Nuzzle Nuzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball finds a weak spot on Marshall.

“Ugh, get off me, you’re heavy.”

Gummy groaned in reply, leaning against Marshall’s back. Said vampire rolled his eyes, considering flopping backwards onto the prince.

His thought was abruptly cut short as he felt Gumball nuzzle him, humming and wrapping his arms around Marshall’s waist.

“Uh…Bubba?”

“Mmm?” Gummy responded, continuing to nuzzle the back of Marshall’s neck, mumbling something about his hair being fluffy.

Marshall suddenly tensed up, feeling a slightly wet something against his ear. Gummy was lightly sucking on the tip of his pointed ear, arms loose around Marshall’s waist, yet tight enough to keep Marshall close to him.

“You ok Marshall?” Gummy’s voice was breathy and so close to Marshall’s ear, said vampire swore he whispered it directly into his ear.

“You’re a little shit Gummy.” The gum prince only smiled and nuzzled the vampire.


	3. Marshall's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall dreams about a certain bubblegum Prince.

 Marshall wouldn’t say he was totally straight.

Yes, he happened to like women, but there was just something about a dick that he really liked. And ass, asses could never go wrong.

Especially a certain, very gummy ass.

He’d been staring at Gumball’s ass for s while now, one day he noticed it was looking especially nice and now he was jerking off to it.

His cock was dripping a large amount of precum, slicking his hand up. He was biting his shirt, using it as an attempt to muffle himself.

His eyes were half lidded, fantasising that Gummy was bouncing up and down in lap, moaning, drooling and his eyes rolled back with pleasure. His nipples would be sore, red and slick with spit from Marshall, who would bite and suck at them until Gumball could cum from just that sensation alone.

God, Marshall wanted that so bad. He just wanted to bend Gummy over a bench, table, couch, anything, and just fuck him hard and fast, tugging his hair, biting his shoulders and leaving dark hickies on his pale pink skin.

Gumball would love it too, Marshall knows that he would. The gum prince would be pressing back against Marshall, moaning his name and obscene things that no one would think could come out of the sweet, innocent prince.

Marshall bucked his hips, groaning and biting into his shirt, cock spurting thick cum onto his twitching abdomen. He released his shirt, it having slight tears in it thanks to his fangs, and panted heavily, still dreaming about Gumball ass.


	4. Gumball Swears A Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball's swear dam broke and Marshall loves it.

“Ngh! Marshall fuck, oh shit. It’s so good!”

Said vampire grinned, fangs showing, and continued to grind into Gummy, cock just rubbing the gum prince’s prostate.

He never knew Gumball could be so loud, and he was loving this. Gumball was truly a sight to behold.

His face was flushed a dark red, blush spreading down his neck and the tips of his ears a similar shade. His eyes were half lidded and had a glazed look about the, like he was in another world filled with pure, amazing pleasure. His neck, shoulders and the top of his chest were covered in dark hickies, his nipples red and stiff. Marshall had sucked on them until Gummy was begging to let him cum, hips bucking wildly and words slurred.

Marshall gave a rather hard thrust and the dam broke.

“Please Marshall, please, need it. I need it so bad. I’m your slut, yours. Marshall please, I wanna cum, I need to, I wanna cum so badly. Wanna cum on your cock, just that, please, I’m so close, so close, please Marshall!”

“Sweet fucking hell.” Marshall mumbled, staring at Gumball, thrusts faltering slightly which caused Gumball to whine loudly.

“Eh Gummy? You wanna cum? My little slut wants to jizz all over himself just for me?” The prince underneath his nodded quickly, whimpering. Marshall sped up his thrusts, starting to pound into Gumball.

With only a few hard thrusts, Gummy moaned loudly and brokenly, cock twitching and shooting cum onto his stomach. Marshall followed soon after with a deep groan and a stuttering thrust.

He smiled at Gumball, leaning down to rest his forehead against the others, huffing a laugh.

“You’re so fucking amazing Gummy.” He earned a cute blush, a sheepish smile and a mumbled “shuddup”.


	5. Invisible Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall finds out that he can turn invisible and has some fun.

Gumball looked around, rolling his shoulder slightly. He swears something just touched his shoulder.

He bit his lip and shook his head before looking back down at his book.

The feeling appeared again and trailed from his shoulder down his back. He tensed up, back straightening. "Hello?"

Gumball got nothing in reply, but he felt that soft feeling slip down the front of shirt, touching his chest. It felt like hands, invisible and very grabby hands.

One poked at his nipple, the supposed finger that poked it was slick and slightly warm. Gumball bit his lip, face going hot.

"Ngh!"

He heard a soft chuckle next to his ear and something kissed his neck, sucking and licking. The fingers pinched his now sensitive and stiff nipple, making him whine and stick his chest out, breaths quick.

Soon, and sadly, the hands pulled away and Gummy had to suppress a sad whine. Quickly, though, the hands were pulling up his shirt, tugging it over his head and somewhere onto the floor. The invisible figure moved and sucked on his other nipple, fingers, slick and warm, going back to the other one to continue the sweet torture. Gummy moaned loudly, feeling a wet and hot tongue swirl around the stiff bud of his nipple, sucking on it.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, loving this feeling though wishing it would do something about his dick.

Gummy heard a groan and opened up his eyes, seeing where the noise was coming from. His eyes widened when he saw Marshall materialising in front of him, pants pushed down slightly and quickly stroking himself quickly. His mouth was attached to Gummy's chest, sucking and licking at his red nipple.

"M-Marshall!?" The vampire looked up at Gummy, pulling away from his chest, a thin rope of spit dangling from his bottom lip and connecting to the bud of Gumball's nipple. He smiled sheepishly, "Surprise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one from a prompt actually :3


	6. Hit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummy has a wonderful fetish for being spanked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from EmoNerd13 :3 thank you darling! Sorry it's so late, I've been super busy. I hope you like it!

Gumball whimpered and wriggled, his ass tingling from the recent hard slap. Marshall grinned, stroking the warm, red flesh gently, his cold hand causing Gummy to sigh softly, stopping the sting.

Marshall lifted his hand and brought it down hard again, a loud slap echoing around Gumball's bedroom. The gum prince gasped loudly, breaking off into a moan.

"You're so nasty Gummy, so dirty. Who would've thought the prince of the Candy Kingdom loves to bend over my knees and be spanked?" Gumball responded with a weak and shaky moan.

Marshall grinned, fangs gleaming as he softly caressed Gumball's red, aching bottom. He patted the skin gently, earning a soft whine. He felt Gumball gently grind his aching cock against his knee, whimpering softly. For that, he got a hard slap.

Gumball gasped loudly and moaned loudly, cursing, hips stilling.

"Atta boy, that's it. You know the rules. Try it, and you get a spank."

"I-I know..." Marshall suddenly realised and smirked, slapping his arse again.

"Dirty boy, you did that on purpose." Gumball just chewed his lip, trembling.


	7. No More Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummy can have no more drinks, at least not around his subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Miiikaaaa_Miiiikaaa (absolute_kouhai). Sorry it's so late dear, I was super busy. But today I did a thing :3 I hope you like it.

Gumball hiccupped and swayed over to Marshall, who was floating in the corner. Gummy threw a party, inviting the whole candy kingdom, all of which were having an amazing time dancing under the bright, flashing lights.

He stumbled and tripped, falling against Marshall's chest with a thump.

"Woah there." Gumball giggled, nuzzling Marshall's chest.

"Yer nice." Gummy slurred. He had way too many drinks.

"Gumball sweet jeez, ok, no more drinking for you. I think you need to sleep." Gummy shook his head quickly, looking up at Marshall. Everything was a blur and he wrinkled his nose as he tried to focus.

"Dun wanna, need yoooou." Gumball suddenly went limp, Marshall's grip the only thing keeping him up. He slipped out of the vampire's grip and sunk to the floor, reaching up to undo Marshall's belt.

"Ah ah ah," Marshall tutted, lifting Gummy up, "bedroom first. Don't wanna scar your subjects with my massive dick." He carried the limp Gumball to his room, grinning.

Marshall eventually got the limp prince to his bedroom, closing, and locking, the door behind him.

Immediately, Gumball was on his knees, fumbling with Marshall's belt. The vampire leant against the door, watching the prince on his knees between his legs.

He gently put a hand in his hair, smiling, "Good boy Gummy, that's it."

Eventually, Gumball got the dastardly jeans undone and sucked along Marshall's length, tongue hot. Marshall sighed softly, groaning, head leaning back and thunking softly against the door.

Gumball lapped at the head, looking up at Marshall with glazed eyes. He smiled lazily up at him before moving and taking all of Marshall's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly, moaning deeply. The vampire moaned, his grip on Gumball's hair tightening, tugging it gently.

"Fuck, that's it Gummy, that's it. Such a good boy for me." He should get Gummy wasted more often.


	8. Talk Dirty To Me *kazoo noises*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall is bored, and so is Gumball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from VisibleSarcasm. Thank you so much dear, I really liked this one :3

Marshall floated in through Gumball's window, bored and horny.

He noticed Gumball sitting at his desk, his head resting in his hands, looking down at some messily scattered papers, reading. A pen was resting behind his ear.

Marshall floated over and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders.

"Guuuuummyyyyy. I'm bored. C'mon, let's do something. Anything would be better than this." He got a grunt in response.

Marshall blinked. Right then, plan B. He softly sighed in Gummy's ear.

"Well, I had so many fun things planned for you. For us. I wanted to spend an entire day with you, do all the dirty little things I know drive you nuts." Gumball was silent now. Marshall grinned, knowing that his plan was working brilliantly.

"Please Gummy? C'mon, I even got one of those special egg virbrators that I know you've wanted for a long time. We could seriously mess up these papers right here." His voice was hushed, deep, right next to Gumball's ear, which was now a deep shade of red.

Marshall hummed, "But if you wanna do this instead, guess I can't stop you."

Immediately, Gumball spun around in his chair, pulling Marshall close to kiss him deeply, fingers tangled in his dark hair. Gumball pulled back after a bit, spit making his fat bottom lip shiny.

"Yes, please Marshall."


	9. I'M SO SORRY (UPDATE)

OH SWEET LORD I'M BACK. So sorry for being gone so long, or not responding to comments as frequently, but I just finished exams and got real busy over the holidays. But! I'm back, and (hopefully) will be writing more. I know, shitty excuse, but thank you to all who kept commenting and liking this, it really means a lot! :)

So! I got many ideas to add to this little ramble of fics, and I wanna let you know what is going to come! I also got one really massive idea from a fan, and I'm not sure what to do with it (thank you anyways!) and I'll hopefully be able to write that as a separate fic when (and if) I get the time too. I appreciate the thought that went into it.

Here is the list of fics to come:

  * Master/slave (dom Marshall/sub Gum)
  * Asphyxiation 
  * Bad boy/nerd (Bad boy Gum/nerd Marshall)
  * and very very slutty Gum embarrassing poor Marshall.



These are the ones that I'm going to work on for now, they may or may not be in that order. Thank you all again, and I hope I don't keep you waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can gimme prompts for this if you like. Just drop them in the comments here, or on my tumblr yaoimasterswagbeastakaerror.tumblr.com/


End file.
